pgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unity Church
The Unity Church was founded in'' 40 BD by Pebble , the main focus of the Prophecy of Generation 0. Although certain practises and beliefs have changed, the foundation of the Unity Church is something that has lasted. The church is particularly focused on the Guardians that bring life and Arceus, creator of all. Originally it stood with The Old Church, but the reminants of the Old Church fell in the sea with Alibia. Locations There is at least one Unity Church in every Region, apart from Alibia and Orre. *'Kanto - Lavender Town, Pallet Town, Cerulean City. *'Johto - '''Ecruteak City, Cianwood City, Goldenrod City, Blackthorn City, Mahogany Town. *'Hoenn - 'Petalburg City, Rustboro City, Fallarbor Town, Fortree City, Sootopolis City. *'Sinnoh - 'Canalave City, Jubilife City, Eterna City, Celestic Town, Hearthome City, Sunyshore City. *'Unova - 'Castelia City, Icirrus City, Opelucid City, Lacunosa Town, Aspertia City. *'Kalos - 'Lumios City, Geosenge Town *'Fiore - 'Fallcity, Ringtown *'Almia - 'Pueltown, Haruba Village Beliefs While beliefs have varied over the years, a central focus is on the preservation and sacredness of life. Although all Guardian Pokémon are worshipped at these churches, there is a particular focus on Celebi, Shaymin, Mew, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Xerneas and Yveltal. 'Firm Beliefs Those that have not changed over the years. *Humans must maintain a balance with nature and Pokémon. *The existance of Guardians. *Belief that Arceus created the World and allowed life to prosper there. *Arceus is Omniscient. 'Varied Beliefs' Those that have changed over time. *Originally Angels were also believed in, although this belief faded in early AD. *The Abyss is truly a Realm that was greated by The Seven of Prophecy. Some still believe this, although not always literally, this became a more common attitude around 200 AD. *The Lost realm of Alibia, belief in this faded in 250 AD, and is now mostly just a story told to Children. *The deaths of The Guardians. In the years between 0 AD and 100 AD it was widely accepted that the Guadians had been killed which is why the world had been sent into unbalance. Evolution of The Church Set up by Pebble as well as perhaps some of the other members of the Prophecy in the last few decades of BD (Before Disaster). Originally a Relgion centred in Sinnoh it soon spread to its neighbours and eventually became the main Religion of the Regions, the only exceptions being Almia where The Old Religion was the main belief, and Orre where Relgion was not practised. Although 900 years after its founding, Religion began to decline, particularly in Kanto, Unova and Kalos. Some areas of Johto and Sinnoh are still quite faithful to it, and Hoenn still accepts it as truth, although even they start to question how it's held them back 1700 years after the founding. The Church has been used to support corrupt Regimes in Hoenn, and while it did support the royalty of Kalos, the Leaders tended to be less corrupt. As the world began to progress forward The Unity Church often came in contact with progress they felt was destroying the natural world, particularly with the development of large businesses and industries.